


already sinned

by rosesica



Category: Impulse (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Roommates, Based on a movie I watched, But still ain't sure, Headmaster Luthor, I don't know what Time Period I set this in, Its before fancy labs and stuff like that, M/M, Mystery, Pining, Sort of like after WW2, Thriller, he's weird, soft fluff, there is a happy ending, they were roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesica/pseuds/rosesica
Summary: "Upon hearing of medical treatment that could cure Tim of his disease, his father sends him to a boarding school known for its effective treatment that is able to cure chronic diseases. When Tim arrives, a series of disappearances happens to the students of the school. And he wants to know what is happening exactly. His roommate Conner advises him against this but is outvoted 2 to 1 thanks to their other roommate Bart."AU- Based on the Korean film 'The Silenced' (2015) (It's really pretty and I loved it.)
Relationships: Bart Allen & Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Bart Allen/Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Tim Drake/Bart Allen, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	already sinned

**Author's Note:**

> I have no words. Nor do I have shame, this is why I don't watch stuff because I get new ideas for more content. I blame quarantine.
> 
> I watched The Silenced last week and I can't get it out of my mind so I made this. 
> 
> I'll try not to make this too long nor take too long in between updates.
> 
> Thank you for clicking and reading~!

Tim’s hands bunched the handkerchief that he always used to cough in as he heard his father talking to the driver, the tears that he had cried silently when they started the drive had dried by now. Normally, he wouldn’t cry but Dana -his stepmother who he saw just as a mother as his own mother was- had started crying first, mumbling that it wasn't fair that he was leaving -as though he was the one who made the choice when it was his father- to boarding school but most of the tears hadn't started falling until he said his goodbyes to his neighbors the Waynes, they were always nice to him -except their resident Gremlin, Damian- and he tended to spend more time with them than his own relatives. Their patriarch Bruce -who he spent various afternoons in long sessions of chess- was very adamant to Tim being sent away to boarding school but since he wasn’t his father, what else could he do aside from say that it was a bad idea. He was only calmed down when Damian’s mother, Talia, through a letter had recommended and praised the boarding school; saying that it had a high level of education and that her father was part of the board of directors. 

**“That did a great job at convincing me that the school is shit.”** He recalled Jason complaining about the letter as he played cards with Tim, delighting when the younger would lose to him and pouting when he lost; Jason was a much better loser than Damian who would demand rematch after rematch until he was the victor and that got quite tiresome.  **“They raised the Gremlin until B pretty much threatened to sue, they HAVE to have a twisted conception of what good education is. Remember that the crazy bitch hates you and has been asking for your head since the beginning of time.”**

Tim had to concede with Jason in that point, when Talia had visited for Damian’s birthday she had been sadly greeted with the sight of Tim coughing into his handkerchief -after Dick had startled him- to which she screamed up a storm exclaiming that Damian would catch Tim’s illness and that he would die; only quieting when Alfred had appeared explaining that Tim had a chronic lung illness but it was not contagious. She still insisted that Tim not get close to Damian, something that Tim was already doing anyways because the younger seemed to have it for Tim. His illness was another reason for Tim to be sent to this boarding school, his father had been told that the medical system in the school was unparalleled and that many boys who had chronic illnesses had been cured. Jason had made him promise to write to him about the supposed treatment;  **“if it’s shit then B can sue and you can come back earlier”.**

Tim saw the boarding school come into view, it seemed to be a tall structure; it was grey, made from bricks -they must’ve taken into mind old English structures- it seemed to only be a 2 story building but most of the rooms inside must be big, there were many wide windows and a large door made from a sturdy wood. Once the car parked, Tim stepped outside thanking the driver when he handed him his suitcase. They were greeted outside by a woman, she stood tall in her posture; brown hair tied back firmly in a ponytail, her dark eyes fixated on Tim and his father. His father and he walked up the stairs to meet up with her.

“Good afternoon Mr. Drake, I hope your drive here wasn’t too tedious.” The woman spoke, her voice a soft velvet as she shook hands with his father. “I’m Headmaster Luthor’s secretary, Mercy Graves. He told me to take both of you instantly to his office. Someone will take your belongings to your dorm, don’t worry.”

“Of course, shall we go?” Jack directed his attention solely towards Ms. Graves as she started walking, and a housekeeper came up to Tim, grabbing his suitcase before he could even complain about it and was directed to start walking after them. They followed Ms. Graves into an office placed on the first floor of the building; it was quite large and spacious, having more of a modern look than his father’s office back at home, the desk was very large being adorned with a grand variety of documents and sitting behind it revising some papers was a man reading some documents, completely immersed in the action. Whenever Jason or Bruce mentioned Mr. Luthor and in Jason’s own words borrowed from Bruce:  **“big bald head”,** Tim tended to imagine an old fat balding man but it seems that once again, he is to be disappointed. Mr. Luthor seemed to be a tall man with broad shoulders, he seemed to be quite stern. 

“Headmaster Luthor, Mr. Drake is here.” At the voice of his secretary, Luthor lifted his head from his paperwork, he pulled away from his desk and stood to greet Tim’s father formally. 

“Thank you Mercy, you can leave.” She nodded before exiting the office, leaving the men alone in the room. “Jack, it’s been a while since we last saw each other. I think it was at your wedding with lovely Dana, I hope she’s alright.”

“She’s perfectly fine, a bit sad that Tim is coming to stay at your school but she’s good.” Jack replied as he shook hands with Luthor. “This is my son, Timothy. Dana is quite attached to him, it was hard to convince her that it would be okay to let him come here to receive treatment.”

“Nice to meet you, Timothy. We don’t tend to accept new students in the middle of the semester but due to your condition, we’ll make an exception and also a benefactor of the school made a request for Timothy’s admission.” Luthor commented as he looked at Tim with a smile that would’ve comforted another child but Tim was generally unnerved by the smile given at him, but he made no expression of discomfort. “He’s been homeschooled, right?”

“Of course, the best tutors have been teaching him. He won’t feel any disruption in your lessons besides didn’t you send that grade evaluation for him?” Luthor nodded before Jack asked another question. “Who made the recommendation?”

“Well, yes. Timothy did very well in his grade evaluations. Ah, Talia Al Ghul. Her father is one of the board directors but she also donates to the school quite frequently and many of our graduates have worked with her. I heard that Tim was a friend of her son.” Luthor replied, Tim had to bite his lower lip to avoid scoffing at the blatant lie told to Luthor;  _ it seems as though Jason was right _ . Luthor turned to look over at Tim once more. “We’ll start your treatment tomorrow along with your classes, today you’ll just be getting used to the grounds.

“It was great seeing you again, Jack. Don’t worry, by the time the holidays come; he’ll be much healthier than he is right now.”

Jack turned to look at Tim, hugging him softly before planting a kiss on the top of his head that didn’t linger much -unlike how his mother’s lips had lingered before she passed away or the way Bruce’s had when Tim departed as he told him that they’d see each other soon-. “Be good, do well on your studies and I’ll see you for Thanksgiving. Okay?”

“Yes dad.” Tim nodded softly as he embraced his father. Tim watched as his father walked in the same direction that they came from and he stayed there, he was startled when Headmaster Luthor placed his hand on Tim’s shoulder. 

“Now, I know that you must be tired from your trip. Well, your stuff is in your room and I’ll have your roommate take you to your room, Mr. Allen?” A small brunette popped his head into the room, Tim tended to be smaller than most people  _ but this guy takes the cake in small height. Okay, he isn’t that short but it’s weird to be taller than someone for once.  _ He smiled at Tim, his forest green eyes twinkling with a gleam of tricks under his sleeve -he’d learned that look from Dick, mainly-, he was wearing the mandatory school uniform -a grey sweater with the school’s crest sewed onto it, a white button up shirt underneath and a pair of black slacks- before standing in front of Headmaster Luthor. “This is your new roommate, Timothy Drake. I hope that both Conner and you can teach him all the ropes without getting into trouble.”

“Yes Headmaster. Besides it was only that one time.” The brunette smirked at the Headmaster before grasping Tim’s shoulder and turned him to start walking. They walked down the corridor and turned towards the left where a staircase was located. The other seemed quite bothered at the silence that Tim didn’t mind, he cleared his throat before he started speaking. “My name’s Bart Allen, pleased to be your acquaintance and your roomie for the next 3 years of your academic life.”

Tim stopped on one of the steps to laugh a little, Bart turning confused to look at him from a higher stair. “Nice to meet you, Bart. My name’s Tim as I’m certain you heard the Headmaster say. It’s weird, I’ve never had a roomie before.” Tim laughed as he continued going up, smiling. He didn’t notice the way Bart’s face blushed softly at the sight of the smile, being too immersed in his surroundings. 

“Neither did I until I came here.” Bart shrugged. “It’ll be nice to have another roomie, I’m tired of Conner and his stupid rehashed jokes plus there hasn't been much fun since Roy ran away to be with his girlfriend.”

“You guys had another roommate?”

“Yup but one day we woke up and he wasn’t there anymore nor any of his stuff.” Bart commented as they walked straightforward, making their way to what would be their room. “Poof! It was all gone and later the Headmaster just told all of us that he ran away with all his stuff to be with his girlfriend. Roy always did say that his girlfriend was the prettiest girl ever.”

“Well, hopefully he’s happy with her wherever they might be.” Tim mused as Bart opened a door; the room was quite big -it had to be considering that 3 teenage boys lived in there-, he could see 3 single beds arranged nicely, his suitcase was by the foot of the bed closest to the window. He assumed it was the bed left empty by Roy, Tim walked towards it deciding that the best thing to do was fix his stuff for now. From the corner of his eye, he saw Bart throw himself onto what seemed to be his bed, he also heard the sound of shoes falling to the floor. 

“Bummer, Conner must be running the field right now. Sucks because I wanted to introduce him to you as soon as possible. He's not a bad guy, he just really likes running a lot.” Bart pouted as he curled up on his bed, he looked over at the other boy. 

“Well, I’ll get to meet him when he gets here.” Tim shrugged as he placed his journal and a book gifted to him by Bruce in the nightstand next to the bed. 

“You don’t talk much, right?” Bart hummed and smiled when he saw Tim’s frame freeze for a little bit before continuing. 

“Well, not many people would like to help a sick kid develop social skills.” Tim mused as he looked over his shoulder at Bart who had a sad look on his face, a look that Tim tended to associate with pity and later it would turn to fear of infection. “Don’t worry, I’m not contagious.”

“That was literally the last thought running through my head right now. Well, I had a jacked up knee when I first came here. It was really hard to walk for me when I was younger, my folks heard about this school and the medical aid so they sent me here. Now I barely have any relapses on my knee, only that when it’s cold it hurts like a lot.” Bart confessed as he twiddled with his thumbs.

“Nice to know that there is proof that the treatment here works, I thought that it was a hoax.” Tim admitted as he clenched the handkerchief, trying to stop himself from feeling a bit of joy at the chance of his lungs to stop trying to kill him off but he stopped knowing that only because it worked on Bart, it didn’t mean that it would also work on him. 

“You know what, we’re friends now. So if you have some odd thought in your head just say it, also  if you need to cry you can do it. We don't cry shame in this dorm.” Bart confirmed bravely as he smiled up at Tim who simply huffed before laughing; it sounded similar to a bell-like trill that pretty much entranced Bart. Tim only hoped that his other roommate was just as likeable as Bart was. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please comment, subscribe, bookmark and kudos if you enjoyed it~
> 
> Please stay safe and healthy, please only go outside for groceries or if its necessary and if you're forced to go outside due to work then please stay safe and use all the necessary measures to stay safe. The world is currently a harsh place.
> 
> I'll see you next update!~


End file.
